


Those Voices Inside My Head.

by rachie_j1031



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Anti-Michael, Breaking Up & Making Up, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-18 00:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12376908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachie_j1031/pseuds/rachie_j1031
Summary: What happens when Justin goes back to the loft in 301 and Brian's there, but there's also this little voice inside his head that talks him through it.





	1. Here for My Stuff

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys, so glad to be sharing this story with you. I think you'll like it. I've been working on this for about a year I think and hope you enjoy.
> 
> Voices: Bold and Italicized 

Justin’s POV

Last night with Ethan was amazing. The way we made love was so caring and gentle and never something I would ever do with Brian.

Who am I kidding? Brian and I have done it every single way possible. Even if we aren’t together anymore, I’ll always remember the way he would rip my clothes off, rim my ass to get me crazy and fuck me so hard-

Damnit, Taylor! Snap out of it. You’re with Ethan now. Not Brian.

**_Yeah, keep telling yourself that._ **

Shut up, stupid voices. I’m fully committed to Ethan.

**_Just like you were with Brian?_ **

Brian’s different. He’ll never be able to love me the way Ethan does.

**_And you’ll never love Ethan the way you love Brian._ **

You know what? I’m on my way to Brian’s right now so I can get my stuff. I’m with Ethan now and I love him.

**_Whatever._ **

Anyways I finally reach the loft. I enter the building with my key hoping Brian’s not home as I climb the stairs to our- his place. Once I’ve reached the door, my hands were shaking as I turned the key in the lock to unlock the door.

And just what I was hoping for wouldn’t be here, wearing denim jeans with the first two buttons undone, black beater and was barefoot with a bottle of JB in his hand.

Brian.

“Hey,” I say to him. What?! You were supposed to let him start the conversation. You know he still loves you and wants you back. If you keep leading him on, he’ll eventually admit that he loves you and we’ll fall back into each other’s arms.

**_That’s it, Taylor. Keep thinking that._ **

“Shut up,” I say before I could stop myself from saying it out loud.

“What?” Brian asked me as he cocked an eyebrow.

“Nothing, I just came for my-“

“Well, you know where everything is so, go and get it.” He hissed.

He walked back into the kitchen as I walked into the bedroom. I start with the closet and take all my shirts and pants out. As I turn around, I gasp as I see Brian standing behind me with an evil smirk.

“Need some help?” he says.

His hands travel down his torso and sneak under his beater and lift it up slowly to expose his well-toned, hot, hard abs.

I feel myself drooling so I quickly wipe my mouth and put a serious look on my face.

**_He tries too._ **

“Brian, what are you doing?” I choke out.

“Going to take a shower. Wanna join to conserve water?” he asks as he unbuttons the last button of his jeans and pulls them down. He’s not wearing any underwear!

**_Yay_**!

Not yay! This is bad. Very, very bad.

“You interrupted me. I was just about to get in when you came in.”

“Sorry,” I muttered trying to look anywhere else, but towards him.

“Not a problem. So, as I was asking, wanna join?”

“Um… I have to get my stuff back to Ethan’s apartment and then I have my shift at the dinner.”

“When does your shift start?”

“11.”

“We have time.” He says as he came closer to me and puts his hands on my waist.

I try to move out of his grasp, but he tightened his grip. “Brian, cut it out.”

“No.”

He slid his arms and wrapped them around my waist to pull me closer.

“Brian, stop it. We’re not together anymore.”

**_When have you two not been together?_ **

“We were never together before. What’s the problem now?”

I put my hands on his chest and move him back a little.

“The problem now is that I’m in a committed relationship. If you don’t understand what that means, it’s called monogamy.”

I could see by the look on his face that what I said hurt him.

**_Look what you did! Asshole!_ **

“I’m sorry. Brian. I just-“

He cut me off with a kiss then broke it off a few moments later and I find myself wanting more.

Like he could read my mind, he leaned back down and dragged his lips across mine again but doesn’t fully kiss me. Then puts his lips near my ear.

 Shiver as I feel his warm, hot, soft breath breathe against me.

“If you want me to stop, I will, but if you don’t I’ll be in the shower, if you know what you know what’s good for the world, you’ll help conserve water.”

With that, he lets go of me and starts to make his way to the bathroom but stops to face me once again.

“And help me get those ‘hard’ to reach places.”

I gasp as I feel my cheeks burning up and he smirks.

Then he walks into the bathroom out of sight.

TAYLOR, WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING!?

**_Um…that Brian is gorgeous as hell and that you want his fat, hard, long cock up your ass._ **

No!

**_Excuse me? Gay men all around the world would kill to be in the position you're in. No pun intended._ **

 I can’t do this. I’m in love with Ethan.

**_No, you’re not. Forget about Ethan and go get your ass fucked._ **

I sighed. It has been a while. I can’t believe I’m doing this.

**_There you go. Justin! Justin! Justin!_ **

He looks so fucking hot. I love how we both know each other’s weak spots. His hand rests on my hips as I begin to wash his chest. I turn and have him wash my back. When he’s done, he grabs a condom from the soap tray-

I then snap out of my thoughts when a pair of wet hands starts to lift up my shirt. I jumped when I saw it was Brian.

“Shh. You’ve been standing here for the last five minutes staring at me.”

Had it been that long?

“And now I see you have a big problem,” he cups my erection in his hand. ”With conserving water of course. Right, Sunshine?”

I didn’t dare to speak. I just nodded and fell into his touch.

He stripped me of my pants and underwear while I kicked my shoes.

I wanted to kiss him so bad. I needed him right now.

And like he could read my mind, again, he walked me to the shower, pushed me up against the wall and kiss me hard. I immediately wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him as close as I possibly could.

I could tell he wanted this as much as I did. He wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted up so I could wrap my legs around his waist. This was one of my favorite positions to do in the shower.

We kissed a bit more until we broke apart too catch out breaths.

Our foreheads were pressed up together as we were breathing hard.

I panted out. “I want you inside me.”

I felt him tense.

“Please.” I pleaded. “I want you inside me so bad.”

He nodded as I grabbed the condom out of the soap tray which was immediately taken from me by Brian.

“Hurry, Bri. I don’t think I’ll last long.”

“Shh, patience, Sunshine. I gotta prepare you first-“

“No. Just do it.”

“I could hurt you.”

I sighed. It’s true.

“I don’t care, Brian. I trust you.” It took a second to get him to agree, but he did.

“And, you’re sure you want to do this?” he asked as he placed a soft kiss on my neck.

“100%,” I replied then gasped when I felt his head push in.

“Ah, fuck.”

He groaned as he fully seated inside me. “Fuck, Sunshine, you’re so fucking tight!”

“Always, baby-“

Where the fuck did that come from?

I could feel Brian tense when “baby” came out of my mouth so I just decided to play it off.

“Always tight for you! Fuck me! Fuck me now!”

That seemed to get him on track.

He pulled out so just the tip of his cock was inside me and rammed back in then did it again.

I groaned letting him now was not the time for teasing.

He clearly got in when he fully seated inside me again and began a quick rhythm.

I began to jerk myself to the rhythm Brian was going.

I then clenched around his cock after he tortured my prostate for a few minutes and came hard all over both of our stomachs while he released in the condom.

“Oh, fuck. Brian, that was amazing.” I said breathlessly.

He didn’t say anything. He just pulled out and set me down.

We quickly cleaned up after then dried off and got dressed.

As I finished putting my shirt back on, Brian came up behind me, picked me up and placed me on the edge of the sink. When I looked up, he was smiling.

This was our usual routine. He would get up at the crack of dawn. Eventually, I would get up and join him in the shower. Once he had gotten his morning blow job, we’d get out and dressed. He’d then begin to kiss me and we’d walk backward til I hit the sink. I’d hop on and tie his tie for him.

It’s not like he doesn’t know how to do it. I mean, could you imagine Brian Kinney. The label queen of all of all label queens not knowing how to tie a tie?

Yeah. Embarrassing.

But one day he was in a hurry and frustrated with the art department for messing up one of the boards for a big account so I just thought he needs some help.

Well, since then it’s been happening every morning.

I thought it was actually kind of hot. Sometimes he’d even be late for work because we got a little carried away which meant having to shower and get dressed all over again.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I felt a sharp pain in my ass. “Are you gonna do it or not?” Brian asked.

I looked up at him and nodded. When I finished tying it for him, he leaned into kiss me. I kissed back pulling him closer as things got more and more heated.

Eventually, Brian pulled back and broke the kiss. “We have to go. I’ll drop you off at the diner.”

“Are you going to stay and eat with the gang?” I asked hopping down from the counter.

“No, I can’t. I have a meeting that starts in-” he looked at the clocked on the nightstand. “30 minutes so let’s get going.”

We were out the door and in the car so quick I forgot my clothes.

“Shit.” I murmured.

“What?” Brian turned to me.

“I forgot my clothes.”

He sighed. “What time do you get off?”

“5,” I reply.

Brian nodded as he put the car in park in front of the diner. “I'll swing by before your shirt is over to give them to you.”

I smiled widely. “Thank you.”

And before I could stop myself I leaned in and kissed him. He didn’t pull back like I thought he would. He brought his hand up to face to bring me closer. We made out for about five minutes before we both pulled back at the same to catch our breaths.

**_Well, damn you too just don’t ever stop, do you?_ **

Shut up. Yes, we do. See watch.

“I gotta go or I’ll be late and Deb will have my ass,” I say opening the door and slamming it shut before he could say anything.

 What happened back there was a fucking mistake and it’ll never happen again.

Fuck! I completely forgot about Ethan.

**_Justin, who are you kidding? If I was with someone like Brian, I’d be like Ethan who?_ **

I’m happy with Ethan. I’m in love with Ethan.

Am I.

**_Obviously not._ **

I groaned as I walked into the diner not ready to face the gang.


	2. Gus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So who's ready to hear Brian's voices now? And Gus makes an appearance!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank all of you who reviewed. I appreciate it so much. I hope you enjoy this next chapter in Brian's POV.
> 
> Voices: Bold and Italicized

Brian’s POV

I honestly don’t know what's happening between Justin and I.

**_You fucking miss him that’s what’s happening._ **

I groan. Shut the fuck up. I do not miss him. He’s with the fiddler now he’s happy. He’s in love with someone his age-

**_He’s in love with you, asshole! And you’re in love with him._ **

I don’t believe in love. It’s bullshit.

**_Who are you trying to convince? Me or you?_ **

No one. I’ve never believed in love so you can shut the fuck up and mind your own business.

**_Whatever you say._ **

Anyways, it had been a couple of days since Justin and I hooked up. I don’t think he’s working today so I suggested to the girls we meet at the diner so I could see my Sonnyboy.

We were going to spend the afternoon together while the girls had some time to themselves.

**_Eww._ **

I know right.

But I don’t care what they do as long as I get to spend time with my Sonnyboy that’s all that matters.

“Dada!”

Speaking of my Sonnyboy.

I get up and walk over to Lindsey, who’s holding Gus and take him from her.

“Hey, Sonnyboy. I missed you.”

“Well, he missed you, too,” Lindsey told me.

“Yeah, even though he saw him yesterday,” Melanie muttered.

“I mean, you are the ones who say I should be spending more time with him as he gets older.”

“But, he’s only two,” Melanie replied.

“And getting older by the minute.” I murmured as I took a sip of my coffee.

The girls sit down and are about to call Deb over to order just as Justin walk in with fiddler.

Smiling.

He looks happy and in love. Which is what he’s always wanted.

“Ussy!”

Justin looks ever when Gus calls him and makes direct eye contact with me. He looks down at Gus in my arms and begins to walk over with the fiddler right behind him.

“Gussy. Hey, buddy, how are you doing?” he asked as he holds out his arms as I pass Gus to him.

“Ood. Iss you.” Gus tells Sun- Justin as he puts his head in the crease of Justin’s neck.

“Aww, how sweet.” Lindsey coos.

“Aww, I miss you, too.” He says as he kisses Gus’ forehead.

I’m not going to lie, it was a sweet beautiful moment. My boys together. Sonnyboy and Sunshine.

**_Aww, you have a heart._ **

I do when it comes to them, but don’t tell anyone. 

**_Yeah, it’s not like I have anyone to talk to so you don’t have anything to worry about. Your secret’s safe with me._ **

I grinned but didn’t think anyone saw me until Justin called me out.

“Do you think we’re cute too, Bri?” he asked me.

“Beautiful,” I replied without hesitation as a bright shade of red took over Justin’s face.

Melanie frowned and changed the subject. “So, Justin, Ethan, how have you’ve been?”

“Good, really busy, but we make time for each other.”

I tried so hard not to throw up as Paganini Jr talked about his wonderful time with Justin.

“Justin’s one of the best things that’s ever happened to me. We’re so in love.”

Okay, that’s it.

“Okay, give me my son back. He can only be around a minimum of two lesbians at a time.” I say as I was about to take Gus from Justin, but got stopped by a smack on the back of my hand.

“Brian, be nice.” Justin hissed.

“I was. You were the one who hit my hand.”

Justin scoffed as he shook his head. “Anyway, where are my manners? Gussy, this is Ethan. Ethan this is Gus, Brian, Lindsey and Melanie’s son. Lindsey is his biological mother and Brian’s his biological father.”

“Aww, he’s so cute. He looks just like you, Lindsey.”

Is this motherfucker blind?

“Can I hold him?” the fiddler asked.

“No.”

“Yes.”

Lindsey and I both said at the same time. I turned and glared at her and she glared back.

“Yes, Ethan, of course, you can hold him. Right, Brian?”

 I continued to glare at her but finally gave in. “Fine, but when he starts screaming because he’s scared, I’m going to say I told you so.”

“No, you’re not,” Justin informed me.

“Watch me,” I say and stick my tongue out at him.

He does it right back and then Gus joins in. Everyone laughs at Gus except Ian who obviously hates seeing Justin and I like this.

Justin then hands Ian Gus and immediately as Gus is in his arms, he begins to scream and starts pulling away trying to figure out a way to escape.

“I told you so,” I mutter into my coffee cup to avoid laughing and getting another hit from Justin.

“Oh, Gus, you’re okay. Ethan’s not going to hurt you, sweetheart.” Lindsey coos and tries to calm Sonnyboy down.

My heart completely breaks when my son looks at me and gives me “help me” eyes. I was just about to get up, but Justin stopped me with a glare.

“He’s fine, Dad.” He whispers to me.

I sit back and watch as another man- well another- thing hold my son. Eventually, Gus begins to calm down. He looks right at Ethan and hits him in his chin where his rat hair was screaming “bug”.

I couldn’t help but laugh my ass off while Melanie and Lindsey begin fussing at Gus.

“Gus! That’s not nice. You don’t hit people.” Melanie says.

“Mama! Ug!” Gus screams again and hits him one more time.

I’m laughing so hard, I’m crying. I see out of the corner of my eye Justin giggling silently too and that makes me laugh even harder. Lindsey, Melanie, and Ian are all glaring at me and Justin for laughing at what Gus did, but you got to admit; it was pretty funny.

**_That was so fucking hilarious. We taught him so well._ **

“That was the best thing ever. Good job, Gussy.” I say taking my son out of rat chin’s arms and give him a big kiss on the cheek for a job well done. “You get an A+.”

I wink at Justin and he blushes so hard his entire face looks like a tomato.

“Brian!” the girls hiss at me.

“What?” I ask innocently.

“He should not be rewarded for hitting. He needs to be taught from right from wrong.” Lindsey informs me.

I reply back. “Well, you guys are doing a great job at teaching him right from wrong,” I told up my hand for Gus to give me a high five. “That was so right. I’ve never been so proud, son.”

“Like father like son.” The fiddler muttered under his breath.

I glared at him and asked. “Did you say something?”

Paganini Jr looked up guilty and began to stutter. “I- um… I didn’t say anything.”

“Yeah, I’m sure.”

Lindsey rolled her eyes and sighed at me. “Brian, be nice.”

“So,” the fiddler decided to change the subject. “Why’d you guys not go with a donor instead?”

“Ask Lindsey.” Smelly Melly muttered glaring at me.

“Well, I wanted the baby’s father to know who their child was and vice versa. And it was someone we knew and trusted and that was Brian.”

**_WASP Lindsey annoys me sometimes._ **

I rolled my lips in my mouth to avoid saying anything.

Lindsey continued. “Mel wanted to use a donor, but I didn’t feel safe using one. And like I said, I wanted it to be someone we knew-“

**_Am I the only one who notices that every time Lindsey says “we” Melanie rolls her eyes? Smelly Melly’s jealous Lindsey loves you more than her._ **

Always has always will.

“-would be a caring father to the baby.”

“Although we are the primary parents to Gus and agree that Brian would be categorized as the sperm donor and nothing more,” Melanie said.

Bitch, fuck you.

Justin added. “Yeah, after you basically made him sign over his rights so Gus would be raised by parents who loved him and each other instead of a fake frog who just wanted his green card.”

**_Well, that was hella shade._ **

I attempted to keep myself from laughing, but couldn’t help the little snicker that came out.

“Not to mention the fact he pays for Gus to have nice clothing, toys, and food. Everything a sperm donor’s supposed to do, right?”

Damn Sunshine, who pissed in your coffee this morning? I have to say I’m proud of him for not being afraid to speak the truth so freely.

At this point, we’re sitting in silence, except the background noise from the other people in the diner having their conversations.

I then stood up with Gus in my arms as I cleared my throat.

“Well, on that note, I’ll be taking my son to spend some quality time with his old man while all you lesbians take care of your obvious case of LBD.”

Before leaving I whispered to Justin something in his ear and he nodded.

“Great.”

I then handed him a 20 from my wallet for the coffee and the girls’ breakfast and left to relax with my Sonnyboy.

**Later that night…**

So, while I was on the way to the munchers to drop Gus off, I told Justin I would pick him up from work.

He gets off in 10 minutes and all day I could tell that Gus missed him-

**_Gus wasn’t the only one who missed him._ **

Whatever.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard the back door of my car open.

“Hey, Bri. Hi, Gussy.” Justin greeted us.

“Hey, Sunshine,” I say as I start the car and pull out the on the road.

“So,” I say trying to make conversation. “Gus missed you today.”

“Oh, really?” Justin turned to Sonnyboy. “Did you miss me, Gussy?”

I could see out of the rear view mirror, Sonnyboy nodding.

“Aww, well, I missed both of you, too,” Justin says. “I can’t believe he’s going to be three soon. Damn, time flies. He’s so smart.”

Sunshine was right. Gus was unbelievably smart for a kid his age. Melanie, Lindsey and I are trying to get him into another preschool, but this time they want me to say out of it.

I scoffed when they told me that.

Yeah, if my money’s going to pay the registration fee and some other bullshit towards his education, like hell I was going to stay out of it.

“Well, he’s my kid. What’d you expect?”

“Of course, how could I forget?” He said with a little giggle.

I smile back. “You can’t. He’s the spitting image of me.”

“Ain’t that the truth?” He muttered. “Hey, about this morning-“I cut him off.

“Don’t worry about it. Thanks for doing that, by the way.”

Did I just thank him for standing up for me? What the fuck?

**_Aww, that’s so sweet._ **

Shut the fuck up.

“Don’t mention it. I just hate when they do that to you. Act like you never do anything for Gus, but you’re just as much of a parent as they are. Maybe even a little more. I just wish other people saw that.”

I sigh. “Me too.”

After it was silence until we arrived at Mel and Lindsey’s.

“Bye, Gussy,” Justin says as he unbuckles Gus and hands him to me. “I’ll see you later, buddy, okay.”

Gus leans back into Justin and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

“Aww, that was sweet. Thank you, Gussy.”

Gus waves at Justin goodbye. “Bye-bye.”

“Bye-bye, sweetie.

I looked back at Justin and told him I’d be a few minutes to get Gus all settled then be back ASAP.

As soon as Lindsey opened the door, she started talking my ear off.

“You know, Mel didn’t like what Justin said this morning at breakfast.”

I sighed as I handed her Gus. “And what do you want me to do about that? He’s allowed to say whatever he wants and I can’t stop him.”

“I know, but-“

“No buts, Linds,” I said cutting her off. “There’s absolutely nothing I can do. Why can’t you talk to him? You know, WASP to WASP.”

I couldn’t take any more of her ranting so I gave Gus a kiss and walked out back to Justin.

“Is everything okay?” Justin asked me as we drove down the road for the past 10 minutes.

I hadn’t said a word to him the whole time. I was so pissed at Lindsey. Frist, she wants to take Justin to that motherfucking concert where he met the fiddler so he would hang out with someone his own age. Then when he’s finally with someone else and we’re not together anymore because no one wants poor little Justin around the Big bad Brian, she wants me to talk to him about something he said, that was the truth because Smelly Melly didn’t like it.

Can she please get over herself? She does not love Mel. She just wants to do everything Melanie wants so she won’t leave her sorry ass. Pathetic.

It’s fucking ridiculous.

“Brian?”

I turn to see Justin trying to get my attention.

“Sorry, Sunshine,” I say as I pull over at the park I took Gus to today. We just sit there as I begin to talk. “Fucking Lindsey being so wrapped up with everything Melanie. She apparently didn’t like what you said this morning so Lindsey asked me to talk to you. It’s not like it would’ve worked. You’re old enough to do whatever the fuck you want to do so I wasn’t going to say anything-“

I trail off as Justin reaches over me and puts my seat back so I’m laying down. I completely stop talking at this point when Justin unbuttons my pants and begins to suck me off.

Damn, I love him so much. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. R&R.


	3. College Paid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to Justin's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this chapter is basic my twist to the sense in 302 where Brian and Justin are talking about Justin's college tuition. The dialogue from the show will be marked in italics. 
> 
> *I do not own Queer as Folk.

Ethan and I had just gotten out of the Bursar’s office and were on our way back to his place.

“So, how do you want to celebrate? I can’t believe our father actually paid your tuition. Thankfully it’s not Brian anymore.”

**_Hey, asshole! Fuck off and leave my husband out of this, you jealous fuck._ **

I stop. “Why are you thankful that Brian’s not paying for my tuition anymore? We’re talking about my education here.”

When the dean told us that my tuition had been paid for, I knew it was Brian, but the question was; why? I know my father would rather lose a limb before ever having contact with me or even think about paying my tuition.

“Because, Justin, you need to cut all ties off with him. You’re with me now, not him.”

**_I swear sometimes this asshole makes me want to punch him out._ **

I snap. “Ethan, you realize because of him, I wouldn’t be alive. He was there for me when my father kicked me out. I cheated on him with you so why do you hate him? If anything he should hate me. Maybe even you and he does.”

I never told Ethan about the bashing and how Brian saved me. I felt like that should’ve been something kept between Brian and me.

“Why are you defending him? I mean, after the way he treated you, how can I not be mad at him.” He replies.

“Ethan, it’s none of your business. What happened between Brian and I stays between Brian and I, okay? I’m not going to fight with you about this.”

He sighs. “Yeah, you’re right. I don’t want to fight either.”

“Good.”

We then continue to walk but turn in different directions. I wasn’t going to Ethan’s place. I need to see someone first.

“Where’re you going?” he asked me.

“I’m going to my dad’s place to thank him.” I lied.

Ethan walked closer to me and took my hands in his. “Can’t you call him? I want to spend some time with you and celebrate.”

“I’d rather thank him in person. I won’t be long. I’ll see you in about an hour.”

“Why so long?”

**_Why are you asking so many damn questions?_ **

I sigh getting tired of answering every single dumbass question he was asking. “Ethan, I’ll be back when I can.”

I walked away before he could answer.

I love being with Ethan, but sometimes he can be so clingy. Like I don’t have to tell him where I’m going all the time and I give him every single detail. I guess I’ll have to talk to him about that later, but I have to talk to Brian first.

_I arrive at the loft. I climb the stairs and bang on the door before opening it. He sitting in front of the TV watching a movie. It’s dark and the only light in the room was the sunlight from the window in the kitchen by the table._

_“You planning on coming in?” he asks me as he turned his attention back to his movie._

_I walk in- leaving the door open- as he says. “If you’re looking for someone, there’s no one here.”_

_Walking a little closer I say. “For a change,” then I noticed the coffee table. “Is that a new coffee table?”_

_“Mies Van Der Rohe.” He replies in a smug sounding voice._

_“Hmm, must’ve cost a fortune.”_

_“Yep.”_

_**Okay, enough stalling. Time to get to fucking.** _

_I sigh. “I went to the Bursar’s office today. I can’t accept it.”_

_“What?” he asked looking at me._

_“Tuition.”_

_“Oh, that. Why, is someone else covering it?”_

_He knows no one else could or would for that matter._

_“No.” I simply reply._

_“Well, then you can’t afford not to.”_

_“But, we’re not together anymore.”_

_“We signed an agreement. I'll pay for your school. You pay me back with interest.”_

_“You don’t have to honor it.”_

_“A deal’s a deal.” He states turning his head away from his movie._

_“I could be poor for a long time.”_

_“Yeah, well, knowing your taste you better not be.” He chuckles._

_“It’s not like I have a shitload of great moneymaking opportunities.”_

_“You have one.”_

_Right._

_I start walking towards the door when his voice stops me._

_“Aren’t you forgetting something?”_

_“Thank you,” I say turning back._

_“Not that.” He sits up in his chair and points across the room at a box. “That. Your computer. I packed for you.”_

_I shake my head. “It’s yours.”_

_“Bullshit. You need it. Take it.”_

Just like how you took his heart and smashed it into a million pieces.

I look over at him and see he’s still watching the movie. I take my messenger bag off and put it on the couch. I strip off all my clothes silently before going over to the door and slamming it shut. He notices then and looked up to see me ass naked leaning against the door.

I slowly walked over to him and sit on his lap. He wrapped his arms around my waist to pull me closer to him.

“What’re you doing?” he asks in a whisper.

“Thanking you.”

I leaned down and kissed him hard. I wanted him so bad and I could tell he did too because it all happened so fast.

First thing I knew, I was already naked and so was he. I didn’t know how we took all his clothes off so fast but who am I to question it. Then I was riding him, hard and damn it felt so good.

“Fuck, Justin!”

I immediately slammed down hard on his dick and cried out in pleasure. We were both panting loudly and hard. I had no time to come down from my high before Brian picked me up and took me to the kitchen table.

He laid me down and began to fuck me all over again. He eventually quickened up the pace and was now slamming into my prostate.

“I can’t…believe *moan* you’re- FUCK! Fucking me again-“I managed to pant out right as he slammed inside me hard and we both came all over again.

We stayed there for a few moments trying to calm down from our high once again. He laid in my arms kissing my neck still inside me.

“God, that was great.” He whispered softly, his breath tickling the back of my ear and I couldn’t help but giggle.

“What’s so funny, hmm?”

“It tickles.” I just couldn’t stop laughing and eventually, Brian joined me.

“It’s because of your hair,” he ran his hand through my hair. “It’s fucking hot by the way. You better not ever cut it.” Then he blew his breath against my ear again and that triggered my laughter once again.

Our laughter seemed to go on forever but slowly died down. Brian pulled out of me, sits me up and begins to kiss me. We continue to kiss, but was rudely interrupt by-

“Brian!!!”

Oh, shit.

Brian and I jumped at the sound of Michael’s voice.

“Brian,” I begin to panic. “Fuck, that’s Michael. What’re we going to do?”

He kisses me softly and slowly trying to relax me. “It’s okay, Sunshine. I’ll tell him to go. Just stay right here.”

I nodded as Brian got up to kick the guys out. As Brian opened the door, I quickly got up and ran into the bathroom so the guys wouldn’t see me.

“Hey, Bri,” I can hear Michael say. “The boys and I were about to go to Babylon. Wanna come?”

I shake my head. Why does he care so much if he and Brian go out? He has a boyfriend. Why doesn’t he fuck off and he spend time with Ben and leave Brian the fuck alone?

 “No, I’m going to call it a night. I have to get to work early tomorrow.” Brian says.

“Well then let’s go to Woody’s and gets some drink then,” Michael said.

**_What part of no does this motherfucker not understand?_ **

“Wait, Mikey,” I hear Brian say. Shit, I think Michael’s trying to get in. Thank God I left the table when I did.

“Is someone here?” Emmett asks guessing he’s seeing our clothes all over the floor. Shit! My clothes. I completely forget about them.

“Um…no just me,” Brian replies.

“Then why are there clothes all over the floor?”

**_Ted, mind your fucking business._ **

“That’s none of your business, Theodore. Now, I’m going to bed. Goodnight and goodbye.”

“Brian, wait. Just come drink with us for a couple hours.”

“Michael, I said no. I have work early morning tomorrow and I need some sleep.”

Can this dumbass not get it through his thick skull Brian doesn’t want to go out?

“Sweetie, maybe we just need to let Brian rest. There’s always tomorrow night.”

Thankfully Michael gave up because I could hear the loft door close. I walked out of the bathroom and waited a moment to give Brian a second to breathe.

“You can come over here. I’m not going to bite.”

I chuckle softly and walk over to the couch where Brian was.

“I’m sorry about that. I didn’t know they were coming.”

“That’s okay, but Brian, we have to stop this.”

He avoided eye contact with me when I said that. “Stop what?”

“This. Us. I’m dating Ethan and us sneaking around still sleeping together isn’t a good way to start my relationship. I’ll take all the blame, but I have to stop this. Next time we might not get so lucky. Michael could just walk in and see us together.”

**_Nooooo. Why’re you doing this? It doesn’t have to be this way. You can work this out._ **

I wish that’s what Brian would say.

“Yeah, go home to your boyfriend.” He stood up and walked over to the liquor cabinet to pour himself a drink.

“You aren’t mad, are you?”

“Why would I be mad, Justin?” he said with his back still to me.

“I don’t know,” I replied silently.

He didn’t answer and I didn’t expect him to. I just quietly grabbed my stuff and left without another word.

I didn’t ask him for a ride. One, he was mad at me and two, I knew exactly what would happen if he did, but I couldn’t help the tears running down my face.

I really had to convince myself that this was for the best, but how could I when I still loved him, but at the same time I love Ethan too.

**_You love the thought of the commitment you’re getting with Ethan not him. If you could take the sweet words he says and have Brian say them, you’d find the man of your dreams._ **

No because tricking or not. Wanting to believe in love or not. Brian wouldn’t be the same Brian I fell in love with if he changed just a bit. That’s why I had to leave him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you enjoyed. Yeah I did do that, but do worry there's more to come. R&R?
> 
>  
> 
> *Also could anyone show me how to do put a disclaimer on my stories. I didn't want to steal anyone else's and don't want to get in trouble for anything. I would highly appreciate it. Thank you so much!!!


	4. Gone Playing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voices: Bold and Italicized

After I got off work, I went home and changed for a night out. I called Mikey to ask if he wanted to go with and he said yes since Ben was teaching late. A couple hours later Mikey and I walked into Woody's.

“You get us a table. I'll get some drinks.” I told him walking off without waiting for a reply.

I walk over to the bar and stood right beside him to see him drowning himself in shots.

**_I sense trouble in paradise._ **

“Can I buy you another drink?”

He looks up at me his eyes are red shot and I see the tear tracks slowly going down his face.

“Nooo. You know what, Bri-“

**_Well, he's drunk._ **

“You were right and I was wrong. Go fucking figure.”

He throws the shot glass up spilling it a little before gulping it down.

“Fucking lying ass.” He murmurs.

I chuckle. “So, where's your husband?”

He gives me a fake smile. “Probably getting his dick sucked from some drooling admirer.”

**_What?_ **

“What?”

The fiddler's cheating on Justin? Well, you know what they say. Karma’s a bitch.

**_Brian! You know, you're glad Ian cheated on Justin. Now he'll come back to you._ **

That’s not true.

“It’s true.” Justin slurred awakening me from my thoughts. “I got a good taste of my own medicine, but you wanna know the difference between me cheating on you and Ethan cheating on me?”

“Enlighten us who are in the dark, Sunshine,” I say sarcastically. “Wait, let me guess. Is it that I'm hotter and he's not?”

He chuckles and takes another sip of his drink. “You never promised me anything so there was nothing to forgive you for. He did.

I sighed and slowly shook my head. What am I supposed to say to him?

  ** _Justin, I made the biggest mistake of my life, please forgive me. I love you._**

Yeah right.

“Come on, Sunshine. I'll drive you home.”

Justin stood up way too fast and almost went tumbling down but I caught him before he fell.

“Woah, Sunshine, looks like you’ve had way too much too drink.”

He steadies himself with my hands around his waist and his hands on my shoulders.

He looked up at me with his red puffy eyes that almost made me cry myself, but then he starts to giggle.

“Stop calling me ‘Sunshine’. It’s a major fucking turn on.”

Noted.

“Now, can we get the fuck out of here and go home?”

Knowing that Justin wouldn’t be able to walk all the way to the car, I picked him up and through him over my shoulders.

“Woah!” he yelled. ”Your ass is so hot from here.”

Shaking my head, I walked us to the door.

“Brian!”

**_Shit! Why the fuck is he always cockblocking?_ **

“Brian, where are you going and why do you have the twink with you?”

“Because I want him with me. Now if you'll excuse us-“

Before I could walk out the door, Michael ran in the way to block it.

**_Ugh, I do not have time for this._ **

“Michael, get out of the way of the door.”

“Not until you put him down and come hang out with me. Brian, you need to forget this cheating asshole. He lied to you and used you for your money.”

Before I could reply, Justin turned out of my grasp and walked up to Michael.

“Fuck you, Michael. You don’t know shit about what happened between Brian and me. It’s none of your business anyways.”

The next thing I knew, I saw Michael raise his hand to hit Justin and I acted quickly. I grabbed Michael's hand and squeezed it so hard he screamed out in pain.

“You do not hit him.” My voice was low and dark I could barely recognize it.

I heard a gasp behind me saw Ted and Emmett. I let go of Michael's and walked him tumble to the ground.

“Consider this friendship over, Michael. Don’t text me. Don’t call me and leave me the fuck alone.”

With that, I grabbed Justin's hand. I needed to get the fuck out of here now, but before we could get out the door Justin stopped.

“Justin, come one we need to get you home.

He didn’t answer. He only said. “I think I'm going to be sick.” Right before he threw up.

All over Michael's head.

“YOU FUCKER!” I could hear Micahel scream as I rushed Justin to the car, laughing my ass off.

The Next Morning…

I woke up to the sound of banging on my door. Why can't people just fuck off because I am not in the mood this morning?

Justin had been up all night throwing up all night after we got home and I was right beside him each time. He didn’t completely stop until 5 in the morning.

9:34.

WHO THE FUCK IS BANGING AT MY DOOR THIS FUCKING EARLY.

I sadly got up and walked over to the door.

“I swear, whoever you are, if you're not broken, bleeding or burned, I’m calling the cops.”

And then I open the door.

“I’m just going to call the cop because you’re here. What do you want?”

Ian walks into my house thinking he owns the places and starts looking around.

“Where’s Justin?”

“Yes, please, come in. You're so welcome here.”

I can’t deal with this shit it’s too early and I need coffee.

“I’m not playing, Kinney. Where is he?”

“Ethan?” a groggy Justin says walking out of the bedroom with nothing but his boxers on.

**_Yeah, his tight black boxers that curves his ass in every place and fits just right._ **

It’s also too early for that.

“What’re you doing here?” Justin says coming down to get a cup of coffee.

“I could ask the same thing. I’m gone for one night and you go and hook up with the whore of Liberty Avenue.”

He scoffs. “You’re one to speak. I saw your little admirer with you yesterday.”

“I have no idea what you're talking about.”

“Oh, you know exactly what I'm talking about, Ethan. Don’t play dumb. And don’t go around accusing me of cheating when you're the one who did first. Brian and I didn’t sleep together. He brought me here after he saw me drinking up a storm at Woody’s because I couldn’t believe my boyfriend, who promised me the world, to cheat on me. So fuck you.”

**_You tell him, Sunshine._ **

“Now, get the fuck out of here before we do exactly what Brian said and call the cops.”

I added. “And don’t expect Justin to be returning to your place. I'll send a moving truck to get his stuff.”

The fiddler didn’t look happy, but I really didn’t give a shit. “I hope you’re happy, Justin, but when this asshole breaks your heart again don’t come running back to me.”

“Never in a million year would I run back to you. Now get the fuck out!”

Justin grabs his arm and pulls Ian’s body right out the door and slams it shut. He turns back to me and we just stare at each other. Before I knew it, my arms were full of Justin.

“Thank you.” He says before kissing me and I couldn’t think about anything after that.

**_Until Michael came banging at the door._ **

What?

“Briannnnn!”

Justin and I both groan.

“I’m sorry, Sunshine-“

I was silenced by his lips on mine.

“Sorry’s bullshit. Just get rid of him and then come back to me.”

I kissed him one last time before I had to go deal with Michael.

“What the fuck do you think you're doing?” Michael asked from the bedroom door.

“How the hell did you get in here?”

He lifted up his keychain.

“Michael, give me your key,” I demanded.

I was done with Michael. The key was supposed to be used for emergencies and emergencies only. Not to come in whenever he pleased. After what happened last night, I don’t think I recognize him anymore. He wasn’t the best friend I used to have. The best friend I used to know.

“What? No.”

“Yes, Michael. That key is supposed to be used for emergencies. Not to brag in whenever you feel like. So give me the key now and get the fuck out.”

He scoffed. “But, I'm your best friend. You can’t treat me like this.”

“I can and I am.”

I took the keychain from him and took the key off. I handed it to Justin and tossed the rest to Michael.

“So, you’re giving it to the twink?”

“No, I'm giving it to Justin.”

“Fuck you, Brian. Fuck you.” He said as he stormed out of the loft leaving Justin and me alone.

“Brian, I just want you to know, I never meant to cause anything bad between you and-“

I cut him off. “You didn’t do anything, Sunshine. Michael caused that on himself. If he couldn’t realize we were never going to be nything more than friends, it was time to let go. And the way he treated you was absolutely unacceptable.”

His cheeks turned a bright shade of red as he stared down at the key.

“But do you really mean it, Brian? I can move back in?”

I smiled at him, getting on the bed. Our bed. Leaning down and kissed him.

“I wouldn’t have given it to you if I didn’t mean it.” I took his hand into mine. “Justin, I've missed you so much and I want you to come back. That is if you want to.”

A tear ran down the side of his cheek. “Of course I want to come back, stud. I've missed you, too. And I'm sorry for leaving. It was immature and stupid. We should’ve talked it out instead of ignoring it. But I take 100% responsibility for everything that happened.”

I smiled softly. “It takes two to tango.”

He laughed. It feels like it’s been forever since I’ve heard that. It’s so beautiful just like him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter left. Hoped you enjoyed this one. R&R!!!


	5. Thoguhts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just everyone's thoughts about everyone's OTP getting back together. Well my OTP anyways.

 Emmett’s POV

I’m so happy for Baby and Brian. I’m glad they finally worked things out. Teddy and I heard the new at breakfast one morning at the diner, but I wasn’t really surprised at all. Teddy and I had suspected the whole time Justin was with Ethan, Baby and Big Bad were sneaking around. Apparently, the two were at Babylon last night and Brian turned down everyone who hit on him. Ignored every glance or nod to the backroom. He just paid attention to Justin. I knew from the moment Justin entered his life, things were going to change.

Ted’s POV

So, they’re back together now. Em had told me he had seen Justin’s clothes on the floor in the loft when Michael was trying to convince Brian to go to Babylon. That really confused me because all this time I thought Justin wanted a “normal” relationship with Ethan, but everyone knew Brian and Justin were meant to be together.  I never really talked to Justin much, but as long as he kept Brian happy and not like his usually grumpy asshole self, I was glad they got things together.

Debbie’s POV

Oh, I’m so proud of my boys. Now don’t get me wrong, Ethan was a cute little shit, but I could tell he didn’t make Justin happy. Brian does. No matter how much of an asshole he is, I’ll always love him and so will Justin. Their relationship is so unique and I can’t wait to watch it grow even more.

Melanie’s POV

So, he finally did it. He finally grew some balls and confessed how much he needed Justin. About fucking time. As long as Justin’s happy, I’m happy. But I really wish things had worked out with him and Ethan.

Lindsey’s POV

I’m so proud of Brian. He deserves to be happy after all the things he and Justin have been through. He an amazing father and Gus loves Justin. I’ve always thought of Justin as a second father to Gus. The way they act around Gus makes me realize that I made a great choice choosing Brian to be Gus’ father.

Daphne’s POV

YESSS!!!! Justin called to tell me he and Brian got back together. I already suspected that though. The day Ethan came back from playing, he called me to ask if I’d seen Justin and then rudely accused me of filling Justin’s head with hope that he and Brian would be together again. I never liked Ethan anyways so I told him what an ugly, nasty, piece of shit he was and that Brian was a thousand times better than he would ever be.

Ethan’s POV

I can’t believe Justin broke up with me to get back to that whore. I gave him everything he asked for and this is how he repays me. Yeah, I made a little mistake, but look at all the mistakes Brian made. And then he goes and forgives him like that. If Justin thinks I’m ever taking him back, he’s wrong.

Michael’s POV

Ugh. I can’t believe the way Brian’s been treating me lately. It’s all Boy Wonder’s fault. Why couldn’t he just fuck off? And no one will listen to me. My mother thinks I should just mind my own business, but Brian IS my business. I’m his best friend and I know what’s best for him. I don’t understand why everyone doesn’t understand that.

Justin’s POV

So, last night, Brian and I went to Babylon to announce we were back together. After staying at the loft, enjoying our alone time, we really needed a night out. All night long, trick after trick, Brian continued to get hit on, but he just turned them down. To say I was utterly shocked, was an understatement. We never talked about our relationship or being monogamous. I just don’t want him to do anything he doesn’t want to do.

Brian’s POV

I don’t think life’s ever been better. Justin’s back where he belongs. With me and I can tell he’s a little hesitant about us. Yeah, I might’ve turned down some tricks at Babylon, but we haven’t talked about what we want yet. I don’t even know if I was to be monogamous, but I know if I ever wanted to give myself to one person and one person only for the rest of my life, it’d be with Justin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad I got to share this story with all of you. Please R&R. I feel really great about this story and am very proud of myself. So thank you all and see you on the next story.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you enjoyed!!!! Before posting this, I double, tripled, quadruple check to make sure my grammar was good and that there were no mistakes. As some of you have known in the past my grammar and editing skill sucks, but I think this is a major improvement. Please tell me if I succeed. I love reviews. Thank you guys so much.


End file.
